


oscar proposing :)

by narcissacronin



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22023349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narcissacronin/pseuds/narcissacronin
Summary: just sketch’s team being chaotic, even as adults
Relationships: Danna Bell | Monarch/Narcissa, Nova Artino | Nightmare/Adrian Everhart | Sketch, Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	oscar proposing :)

**Author's Note:**

> minor spoilers for supernova!

Danna’s phone buzzed on the nightstand with an incoming call. She ignored it and shut her eyes, burying her face against Narcissa’s side. A few minutes later, her phone buzzed again, then again. Sighing, Danna sat up and reached for her phone. Three missed calls and a couple of texts from Oscar greeted her, the oldest being from twenty minutes ago.

Danna yawned as she read through the texts. Oscar was wondering if she and Narcissa could come over to discuss something “very important.” Though he didn’t say what the “very important” thing was. She sent him a text back, saying that she and Narcissa would be there in about an hour.

Setting her phone down, Danna gently woke Narcissa up. She brushed a few stray strands of hair away from Narcissa’s face.

“Oscar wants us over at his place in about an hour,” Danna informed Narcissa.

“Why?” Narcissa sat up and stretched, pulling her long hair over one shoulder.

Danna shrugged. “He didn’t say exactly, only mentioned that it was important—which, knowing him, could be anything.”

“I guess we should start getting ready, then.” Narcissa gave Danna a quick kiss, before slipping out of bed and into the bathroom to shower. Both were ready in about half an hour and still had a little time to spare before they had to leave for Oscar’s, so they shared a quick breakfast.

Oscar and Ruby lived only a few blocks from Danna and Narcissa’s apartment, so they opted to walk. Once they reached the building, Oscar buzzed them in. A few minutes later, they had reached his floor and found him waiting in the doorway of his apartment.

Danna shared a confused look with Narcissa as Oscar ushered them inside. Nova and Adrian were already inside, Nova sitting at the breakfast bar with Adrian standing behind her. Both looked to be just as confused as Narcissa and Danna were.

“Where’s Ruby?” Danna questioned, gaze sweeping over the small apartment once more.

“She’s out with her brothers,” Oscar replied.

Danna bit her tongue and fought the urge to question him further. She and Narcissa shed their jackets, then claimed the two remaining stools and sat down. Oscar moved to the other side of the counter, standing opposite them now.

“Okay, ladies,” Oscar said, setting his hands on the countertop. He glanced at Adrian, quickly adding, “And Adrian.”

“It’s fine,” Danna cut-in. “Adrian’s an honorary lady.”

Adrian raised an eyebrow at her but didn’t say otherwise.

Oscar nodded, expression serious. “Anyways, I’m sure you all are wondering why I have called you here. And I assure you it’s a matter of utmost importance.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box, setting it down on the countertop. “I need help proposing to Ruby.”

“Is this really what you made us come over for?” said Nova. “Oscar, I’d love to help you with this, but don’t you think that maybe it could’ve waited an hour or two?”

Adrian, Narcissa, and Danna all nodded in agreement.

“Maybe...” Oscar conceded. “But we’re all here now so I guess it doesn’t matter.” He clapped his hands together, grinning like a fool. “Any ideas?”

Danna smiled, a hint of teasing behind her expression, and said, “Maybe you could call her mom and ask for another recipe.”

He frowned at her. “Cute but too predictable. Now, any  _ serious _ suggestions?”

“It doesn’t have to be some big gesture,” Adrian said. “You could just...ask her.”

Oscar’s frown only deepened.

“Oscar,” began Narcissa, “you’re overthinking this. Ruby will be happy no matter how you ask, I’m sure of it.” She smiled encouragingly at him.

“I guess you’re right,” said Oscar, running a hand through his hair nervously. “But—”

He fell silent as the front door opened and Ruby stepped in, saying, “Hey, Oscar, I forgot my”—she stilled, gaze skipping over everyone in the room—“jacket. I forgot my coat. What’s going on? Did something happen?”

Oscar stepped towards her, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Nothing,” he quickly answered. “Nothing, everything’s fine.”

Ruby peered at him curiously.

Danna let out a muffled laugh. Beside her, Nova sighed deeply.

Narcissa leaned against Danna, whispering, “Do you think now would be a good time to leave?”

“Hmm, probably not,” Danna whispered back. “Besides, I kind of want to see how this plays out.” Narcissa lightly swatted at Danna’s arm, though she didn’t object to the idea.

“Oscar, just ask her now,” said Adrian, reaching for the ring that was still sitting on the counter. He handed it to Oscar, who hesitated a second before taking it and asking Ruby to marry him. It was so awkward that Danna felt like she was going to die of second-hand embarrassment.

Ruby blinked at him, silent. Then she flung her arms around him and beamed. “Yes,” Ruby said, giving Oscar a chaste kiss.

“ _ Now _ would probably be an okay time to leave,” Danna mumbled to Narcissa. Narcissa nodded and they stood, offering Oscar and Ruby their congratulations before slipping out the door. Nova and Adrian weren’t far behind.

All four of them stepped into the elevator and breathed an audible sigh of relief.

“That could’ve gone better,” muttered Nova, leaning her head against Adrian’s shoulder.

“Agreed,” said Danna, “though it could’ve been worse. I’m just glad that it didn’t take him as long as it did for him to confess his feelings in the first place.”

Once the elevator reached ground level, Danna and Narcissa said goodbye to Nova and Adrian.

Danna intertwined her fingers with Narcissa’s as they walked back to their own apartment, pressing closer to each other as a cool breeze blew through.


End file.
